August Heat
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Michaela and Sully celebrate their threemonth anniversary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**Warning: If two married people making love offends you, please turn back now.**

**August Heat **

**Written by, Ashley J.**

**Written February 13, 2006**

Colorado had hit its hottest day of the summer in late August, and when Michaela Quinn opened her eyes, she was greeted by the haze of the morning that had crept into the bedroom and clung to the furniture, the clothes and their bare skin.

She felt entirely too warm now, and despite the fact that she loved being wrapped in the arms of her husband of three months, she felt as if she was being suffocated by the sweltering heat. She needed air. She needed a cool bath.

Sully didn't even stir, as she pried herself out of his unconscious arms and pulled on her robe. It clung to her skin, and she groaned with exhaustion. They had fallen asleep just past dawn, but that was okay. She had already decided to take the day off. She had no appointments, and if anybody needed her, they knew where to find her.

With a smile, she descended the stairs. Her bare feet felt sticky against the wood. It had to be a hundred degrees, which didn't bode well for the rest of the day. She wanted to relax and enjoy the afternoon with her husband, but the heat only meant exhaustion and feeling sluggish all day.

It was their three-month anniversary, and Michaela was deliriously anticipating their celebration. She and Sully had spent so much time getting to know each other in every way they couldn't before marriage, and she knew it had consumed most of her time and her thoughts. But, being with him was something she had never known before three months ago, and he had made their discovery of one another very special. She felt safe in his arms and unafraid to let him know how much she loved him. She was still frightened to fully express herself, but she found that each time they were together, she opened up a little bit more; let him discover new things about her that pleased her and made her toes curl.

The mere thought made her blush, and she quickly fanned herself, as she pulled out the copper tub. She was certainly not in the mood for a hot bath, so she tied her robe tightly around herself and started outside to the water pump.

She carried in buckets of fresh, cold water, and by the time the tub was full, she was sweating again. She quickly pulled the curtains shut, locked the front and back door and slipped out of her robe. She knew the children were in school for the first day of the new school year, but something always seemed to happen when she least expected it. She didn't want to take any chances. She wanted to relax and cool off. She hoped that by the time she was finished, Sully would be awake, and they could begin their anniversary celebration.

After she grabbed her soaps and washcloth, she edged toward the tub, contemplating how cold the water would be. Her entire body shivered, as she slipped into the cold water, feeling it envelop her feet and send cold chills from her toes to her ears. But, she stood there for a moment before slowly lowering herself into the water, feeling every part of her body tingle with a chill.

She sighed softly and draped her long hair over the back of the tub, shivering in the cool water. She was surprised at how quickly her body adapted to the sensations. She had adapted to quite a few sensations lately, and not one of them had to do with weather or cold water.

She closed her eyes, envisioning his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them in slow, sensuous circles, moving down her chest and grazing over her breasts. She could almost feel and taste the sweetness of his kisses, and the thought made her tremble.

She could hear him moving around upstairs, and she knew he was probably wondering where she'd gone. She felt guilty for not giving him a good morning kiss, but she knew she had decided that she would make up for it later.

"Michaela?" His voice echoed down the stairs and right to her spine, causing her to grip the sides of the tub.

"Downstairs!" she called, a little too eagerly. She bit her bottom lip at the sound of him coming down the stairs. She closed her eyes and relaxed further in the tub. She could hear him stepping off of the last stair step and padding barefoot across the kitchen floor.

"I missed wakin' up with ya," he said softly, kneeling behind the tub and gently brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. She nuzzled it for a moment, kissing his knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry," she said simply, turning her head a little to look up into his eyes. She grinned, as his eyes twinkled, and she turned back, depriving him of a tender kiss. He chuckled, knowing this mood. He had discovered how to determine if she was in a playful mood, and the fire in her eyes and the grin on her face certainly proved him right. His hands slid down her shoulders and into the cool water, but he pulled back quickly.

"Ain't ya freezin' in there!" Michaela laughed softly.

"It's not so bad. Do you realize how hot it is today?"

"Ya ought to get outta there 'fore ya catch a cold." Michaela giggled at his medical advice, and she turned over in the tub, folding her arms and resting them on the edge, where she slowly rested her chin.

"I'm almost finished." Her eyes greedily roamed over his body, taking in the sight of his finely toned chest and the outline of his hip, as his unbuttoned buckskins hung loosely there.

"Ya ain't even lathered up yet." He took the soap into his hands, and Michaela slowly turned back to face the front. "Here. Lean up." Michaela did as Sully asked, as she felt him drip cool water down her back, slide his hands under the water and get the soap wet. When she felt his hands against her skin and smelled the sweet scent of the soap, she closed her eyes, focusing on his touch. Suddenly, the water was freezing, and her body was beginning to tremble.

He smiled, feeling her trembling from his touch and the cold. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, when he moved her hair out of the way with a damp hand. She shivered even more, and gently took his hand in hers. She was afraid to ask him to touch her, but that's exactly what she wanted. He could sense her apprehension in the way her fingers seemed to want to pull him one way, but she was fighting it.

"What do you want, Michaela?" he asked softly, feeling her trembling hand squeeze his. "Ya don't gotta be afraid to ask." Michaela sighed softly and let go of his hand, but he didn't move it away. Instead, his fingers gently massaged her the flesh above her breasts, gently stroking it, causing her to whimper softly. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she assured him. Sully moved around to the side of the tub, turning her eyes toward him. "I'm just…"

"What? What is it, Michaela? We been married for three months…there ain't nothin' ya need to hide from me." Michaela flushed, and she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

"I don't know…I mean…" Sully smiled at the innocence that still clung to his wife's words.

"C'mon. Let's get you dry." Michaela frowned in disappointment, but she yelped in surprise, when Sully scooped her up out of the tub and began to carry her toward the stairs.

"Sully!" she laughed, forgetting about her previous embarrassment. "Sully, you're getting water everywhere!"

"It's just water. It'll dry. 'Sides, I think we ought to try wakin' up again." Michaela laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, trying hard to hide her naked body, even though there were no prying eyes to see.

When they entered the bedroom, he moved directly to the bed, depositing her in the center. She laughed, quickly covering herself with their quilt, despite the sticky warmth in the room. He smiled sheepishly at her, when she tried to situate herself.

"Mr. Sully," Michaela said quickly.

"Hmmm, Mrs. Sully?" Michaela loved it when he called her that. Michaela grinned. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, waiting for him to move toward the bed. He quickly peeled off the buckskins that had been dampened by the bath water, and he moved to the foot of the bed. She bit back an anxious giggle and was surprised when he began to pull at the quilt, taking it off of her. She gripped it for dear life. "Sully!" He smiled, feeling her release the blanket. She lie exposed on the bed, her face flushing red and as hot as the morning sun.

Slowly, he climbed into the bed, and Michaela felt his warmth envelop her shivering body. He crawled over her, gently resting his body between her legs, feeling them wrap around him. He lay there for a few moments just staring into her eyes, wanting to kiss her and love her. He was mesmerized by the sparkle in her eyes, and when her fingers came up to gently brush the hair out of his eyes, he captured her hand in his and lightly suckled her fingertips.

"Three months," he said softly, kissing chin before placing kisses to her jaw line all the way back to her ear. "Any regrets?" Michaela shook her head without a doubt.

"None," she breathed, closing her eyes, as his lips kissed the hollow of her neck. She arched her back, feeling his hands move down her body, resting on her hips. She sucked in a sharp breath, when she felt his warm tongue on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and when Sully pulled back, he looked into her eyes.

"What do ya want?" he asked again. "Ya can tell me."

"I know," She said softly. "I just don't feel…"

"Remember what I told ya? Anytime ya need any holdin'…just ask. Same thing, Michaela. Ya don't gotta be afraid. I'll love ya no matter what." Michaela flushed even more, and her arms encircled his broad shoulders.

"I know. I believe you. I'm just…"

"What? What is it? Tell me…" He patiently kissed her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb. She smiled a little, feeling renewed love and trust fill her soul. She knew she could tell him. She just didn't know how.

"I don't know if I can," she said gently. Sully nodded in understanding, remembering their first few nights together very clearly. He smiled and prepared to tell her the same thing he'd told her then.

"If ya can't tell me," he said softly, kissing her lips, "show me." Michaela's heart raced at those words, and she was brought back to her wedding night and their honeymoon. He had been so patient with her, and she had learned how to communicate with him without words. They could speak with their hearts and their hands and their bodies.

Slowly, her hand took his and guided him to the places she needed him to touch her. He smiled, watching her eyes clothes, as she let out a sigh of relief, when he began to love her.

"Ya don't gotta be afraid," he whispered. She nodded slowly and began to relax further, letting him caress her and bring new sensations to her body.

"I love you," he promised, kissing away her fears. Slowly, her body began to respond, and his hands drew away, pulling her in.

"I love you," she answered, opening herself up to him, as he joined her, making their bodies one. She cried out, feeling him loving her; intoxicating her with his scent; his kisses and the way he looked into her eyes as they made love. They connected. They were completely and utterly lost in one another.

His mouth loved hers, and his kisses were patient and gentle, but as their bodies began to react, their kisses grew urgent and full of desires that had yet to be fulfilled.

His lips quivered only slightly, as he began to roll onto his back. Michaela clung to him, holding onto him as if they were about to fall. They were falling, but in a different way.

She placed her hands firmly on his chest, unsure of exactly what to do. But, she felt her body react, and he let out a moan from deep within, and she knew.

Her hands found his, and she began to move with the motion of his thrusts, feeling powerful and weak at the same time.

"Oh," she moaned, "Sully…" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, letting the early morning sun bathe across her skin. Every part of her tingled, and she felt as if the world was at her fingertips.

"Mich…Michaela," he panted, as she began to constrict around him, deepening and strengthening the passion between them by the moment.

Slowly, she leaned down, letting her lips meet his in a slow, wet kiss, feeling his tongue against her lips. She moaned, letting him in, as they continued to move together. She could feel him trying to hold on for her sake, as his fingers slipped between them, heightening her pleasure.

She gasped, but she continued kissing him; loving him.

"I need you," she panted, as her forehead rested against his for a moment. Slowly, she began to kiss his chest, stroking his flesh with her hands, wanting him to burn for her as she did for him.

As they reached their ultimate highs, Michaela knew their union was almost finished, but it would never be over. They would love one another and learn more about each other for the rest of their lives.

That was what was so exciting. They found new ways to please one another; new ways to express themselves when words couldn't be said. They knew. They didn't have to say it. They knew.

"I…" Sully gasped, as they pushed each other's thresholds, bringing their love to new heights.

The room was filled with gasps and kisses and the sounds of their bodies loving one another.

Their skin was damp, and their breaths were warm against each other's lips, but nothing could stop their need to have one another closer; closer than any two people could get.

They were falling…flying…living…loving. Holding on was becoming harder. He was starting to slip. They were going to crash, and they were ready.

Her lips were rose petals, silky soft against his skin. His hands were flames, igniting her body with the fires of passion. Her breath was his. His heart was hers. Two bodies moved as one, crashing like the waves of the ocean, dancing to the rhythm of life.

When time slowed and finally ran out, her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, as his mouth pressed against her pulse, feeling her life force and kissing renewed desire into her soul.

"Sully," she whispered, stroking his cheek with her delicate fingertips, tracing invisible trails of affection along his skin. His hands caressed her back, massaging circles and pulling her closer, enfolding her in his arms, as she rested atop him. Her lips lingered over his, and he stared up at her, smiling in the afterglow of their passion. He knew.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, as her hands massed his chest, and her fingers lightly ticked over the sensitive flesh of his nipples. She could feel him starting to react again, and that pulled a smile all the way across her face, making her breath quicken and her heart nearly burst with joy. The thought that she could do this to him swelled her heart and made her body react in turn.

"Happy Anniversary," she purred, her inimitable eyes darkening with desire, love and absolute need. Her words vibrated throughout his body, causing him to stir again. She smiled, as his arms encircled her more snugly.

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
